<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Love by Aracne_web</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094015">Blood and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web'>Aracne_web</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marc Anciel, Blood, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An akuma is attacking the streets of Paris again, one who is not afraid to kill to get their objetive<br/>One of those people ia Nathaniel<br/>Marc is not gonna let that slide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts">Username8746489</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blood! Lots of it! And violence too! If you dont like either of those things, then please leave, and look for another fic! Thank you, if you're still here, then you're either really stupid or really brave, none of which is my business, anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was everywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slayer used his weapons on every living being that crossed his path</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to retain it, or at least slow it down, chat noir tried to distract it, however ran away the moment he noticed the blade aproaching."Well,mylady, what are we going to do? This is surely one of the most difficult akumas we've faced? How are we going to stop him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-AH!" Taking the red girl by surprise, slayer took some twin blades and attempted to cut the hero by the middle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This akuma is reckless, and definitely not afraid to put a civilian in danger" ladybug dodged once again, not noticing a mop of red hair become blood red as his injuries started to bleed, nor the black haired partner that so desperately asked him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please please stay please i beg you just hang on a little more </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the slayer prepared for another try, a scream interrupted ladybugs train of thought,  noticing the scream came from the akuma itself , ladybug couldn't help but be curious, and as the akuma dropped to the floor, she saw the answer to her questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this was not sweet innocent marc from when she first met him, or sassy, chaotic marc from when he made some friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this was a feral looking marc, who bared his teeth like a wolf whose pack had been hurt, and whose clothes where stained with red like a rose, but not filled with love and passion, but hate and anger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a beast, ready to attack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc wasted no moment and took the akumatized object (a jacket) and gave it to ladybug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cure, now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cure. Now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a firm nod and a 'LUCKY CHARM!' Ladybug saw Marc turn around and look for someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That someone being Nathaniel,  whose face  was filled with blood that came from a cut in his cheek, and whose abdomen was cut in half</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rose, whose chest was impaled with-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhh, enough said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calling the cure, ladybug saw with immense relief as the red stained streets returned to their usual color, and shoot a glance at marc, who hugged his boyfriend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, marc after dealing with one of the most traumatic moments in his life, hugged his lover to his heart's comfort, using the texture of the not red clothes of his lover, and feeling the not wet with blood hair he so appreciated , to tell his mind that </span>
  <em>
    <span>nathaniel is here, nathaniel is not dead, ladybug did it, they won</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and telling the artist oh how much he missed him, and never to do that ever again, while his love hugged him and told him that he missed him too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, this would never happen again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hope is one of the strongest forces in the universe!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>